ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1965 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1965.'' Events January * 8 January - Michelle Forbes is born. * 17 January - Dave Rossi is born. * 23 January - The model is filmed at Anderson Co., with minor modifications from its original appearance in http://www.startrekhistory.com/restoration/bluescreen.html. These are likely premature test shots for a slightly more detailed Enterprise for the post-"The Cage" series. * 25 January - Alex Nevil is born. February * 7 February - Joey Box is born. * 9 February - Julie Warner is born. * 11 February - Stephen Gregory is born. * 13 February - Stephen Manley is born. * 17 February - Jonathan Breck is born. * The first [[TOS|original Star Trek]] pilot episode, , is completed and delivered to NBC. It is rejected from the 1965 schedule for being "too cerebral", but NBC is impressed and orders a second pilot. (The Making of Star Trek) March * 9 March - Ernie Mirich is born. * 11 March - Wallace Langham is born. * 13 March - Mark Spatny is born. * 31 March - Jacqueline Kim is born. April * 14 April - Leonard Mudie dies. He is the first Star Trek actor to pass away. * 16 April - Jake Garber is born. * 19 April - Tad Atkinson is born. May * 6 May - Leslie Hope is born. * 7 May - Mario Alberti is born. * 20 May - Eric Norris and Todd Isroelit are born. * 27 May - First script draft for the second Star Trek pilot, , is submitted. Further revisions come on 16 and 28 June, and 8, 9, 14, and 15 July. June * 7 June - First script draft for is submitted. * 13 June - Mark Correy is born. * 18 June - Robin Christopher is born. July * 1 July - Tom Hodges is born. * 16 July - Dan Warner is born. * 19 July - Filming begins on the second pilot, . * 29 July - Filming is completed on . August * 10 August - Lorella Cuccarini is born. * 11 August - Crist Ballas is born. * 14 August - Brannon Braga is born. * 21 August - Caryn Mower is born. * 25 August - Doug Wax is born. September * 9 September - Charles Esten is born. * 12 September - Michael J. Sarna is born. * 15 September - Kenneth Hite is born. * - The Enterprise model is filmed in the configuration as seen in . This continues the detailing of the model that first started in January. More changes will be made to the model for the eventual series in . * 20 September - Robert Rusler is born. * 24 September - Lauro Chartrand and Kieran Mulroney are born. October * 1 October - Stephen Welke and Edward J. Franklin are born. * 12 October - Dan Abnett is born. * 25 October - Jonathan Dixon is born. * 30 October - J. Paul Boehmer is born. November * 15 November - Patrick Jankiewicz is born. * 21 November - Alexander Siddig is born. * 29 November - Yvonne Suhor is born. * 30 November - Anthony Vitale is born. December * 6 December - Paul Jenkins is born. * 21 December - Andy Dick is born. * 24 December - Mark Kosakura is born. Unknown * Jessica Hendra is born. * Marjean Holden is born. * Mirron E. Willis is born. pt-br:Produções de 1965 bg:Продукции от 1965 fr:1965 productions it:Produzioni del 1965 nl:1965 producties pt:Produções de 1965